


Shhh

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [156]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Comfort, F/M, Hangover, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus soothing Caroline's headache(:
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shhh

With fresh coffee and a glass of ice water in hand, Klaus made his way back to the darkened bedroom where Caroline was still curled up. Setting down his offerings, he gently pushed the mess of curls from her face. “Sweetheart,” he coaxed, “you made me promise to wake you for breakfast.”

She moaned, rolling over to grimace into the pillow. “Mm-mmm. Head hurts.”

“I have coffee and ibuprofen for you, as well as a whole spread from the Grill. Matt assured me it was your go-to hangover cure.”

Disgruntled but interested, Caroline forced herself to look up and find her annoyingly put-together boyfriend. “How are you not as miserable as I am right now?”

Klaus didn’t bother to hide a smile as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I nursed the same drink all night. It was far more entertaining to watch you play beer pong with tequila shots. I think it’s fair to say no one won in that round.”

Her hand reached for him, tangling itself in his shirt. “I used to be really good at it, I swear.”

“Ten years is a long time to hold onto your beer pong crown,” he teased. “Nevertheless, I’m impressed you managed to walk yourself into the house despite your inebriation.”

“I am a champ,” she nodded, cringing in pain at the motion. “The reunion was fun, though, right? You don’t regret coming with me?”

Frowning, he let himself comb his fingers through her hair, rubbing a thumb over her temple. “As if I could regret a minute with you,” he answered, almost perplexed at the question.

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Mystic Falls brings out the insecurity in me, I guess.”

“And here I was beginning to like the town,” he murmured, dropping another kiss to her head. “Take your time,” he said with a meaningful nod to the steaming mug and pill bottle on the nightstand. “I’ll be out there with bacon and pancakes.”

“My hero.” She smiled up at him as he pulled away, only letting go of his shirt when she had to. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Grinning, Klaus leaned in the doorway for just a minute longer, watching her stretch as she rose. “Always, love.”


End file.
